


Appreciate you

by WestAllen_YaDig



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best husband, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Home, Marriage, The Flash - Freeform, barry & Iris, periods suck, season 5, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestAllen_YaDig/pseuds/WestAllen_YaDig
Summary: Iris WestAllen’s life is far from ordinary but she wouldn’t have it any other way.*cute WestAllen moment*





	Appreciate you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year :) god bless u all, and wish u all the best this year <3 first story of 2019 hope u guys like it ;) I 
> 
> (Fun fact I was in bed and in the dark when I wrote this at 2am to 3:40am and posted it straight after so ;)

If you would’ve told 5 year old Iris West that in the future she’d be living in a city that was filled with the impossible, married to superhero who had the ability to run faster than the speed of sound and living with her daughter from the future who came back to the past to meet the father she never knew because he vanished in the future and never returned, she probably would’ve screamed out of disbelief. 

Iris West Allen’s life is far from un- ordinary, but strangely she wouldn’t have it any other way. She has an incredible family, great friends and an amazing husband who loves every inch of her. Plus her daughter from the future who she’s getting to know more every single day. 

Despite all their issues in the past (and future If you will) Iris and Nora’s bond is growing stronger by the day. Yes they are mother and daughter but it also feels like they’re bestfriends. They both feel comfortable around eachother and equally feel like they can come to eachother for anything.

 

Iris of course had the same worries about Nora as she did about Barry when she was out fighting an antihero and her heart sinks just the same when she hears an unpleasant sound through the coms, oh the joy of your husband and daughter be superheroes.  
But no matter who they were facing Nora and Barry always made it back to star labs and went home with Iris.

 

Though this night things were a bit different. There was an extreme hostage situation down at jitters so Barry and Nora left star labs immediately. But unfortunately it was that time of the month for Iris and she really wasn’t up for it, so she decided to drive herself home.  
She sat on the couch in their loft with a heat pack and a blanket hoping the pain will go away after taking some aspirin.

Laying sideways on the couch waiting for some kind of confirmation that Nora and Barry were okay. Cisco had told her that he’d takeover the coms and that he’d text her when everything was over, though she didn’t trust Cisco and his unreliable texts. 

She put on an episode of Jane the Virgin and dozed off slowly. Suddenly she was woken when she heard a twist of the doorknob coming from the home entrance. She was startled at first but calmed when she heard the soft tone of Nora’s voice call out for her.

“Mom?” She shouted in the direction of the stairs.

“I’m right here Nora” Iris says Her voice a bit Croaky. Nora sluggishly Walks over to the living area and sits on the other couch facing her mother. Barry turns around after locking the door and walks over to Iris carrying a bag in his left hand.

“Hey you, you feeling better?” Barry asks sweetly. Iris sits up allowing Barry to take a seat next to her.

“Yeah a little bit, sorry I left it’s jus-“

“Ah- you don’t need to explain yourself it’s fine as long as you’re okay.” He rubs her back and she leans into his shoulder has he presses kiss to her head.

“ we got you some things,” Barry announces.

“Things?” Iris smirks. “What things?”  
He hands her the bag and she opens it up curiously. She looks in and excitingly pulls out the first thing she sees.

“You bought me skittles” she smiles. “Thanks babe” 

She pulls out a bar of kit Kat, a whole pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and tub of coconut chocolate chip cookies. She places a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“You bought me all my favourite torture essentials” she says in awe.

“Torture essentials?” Nora questions.

“ yeah, that’s what I call the things I need when I’m on my lady days” she says placing her things to the side.

Nora nods in understanding.

“Well you do need them, and I don’t want you to have to go through this pain without having some kind of an emotional companion that can’t piss you off” Barry grins. The three of them laugh. 

It was moments like these that just made Iris stop and appreciate how caring and understanding her husband was. He’s never had a period and never will but he knows how Iris gets and wants to make her happy during the 7 days she dreads the most.

Barry always did things like this which just got Iris to think how did I get so lucky to marry someone who understands female struggles. Guys like that are really rare, she really is lucky and that’s why she wouldn’t change one thing about her life. 

She has Barry. And she appreciates him so much. She appreciates that he goes out of his way to leave her little love notes when he’s not there for breakfast. She appreciates that he stays up for as long as he needs to until she’s gone to sleep safe and sound. And she appreciates all the days and all the nights he cuddles her, showers her in kisses and takes such good care of her overall.

Yeah, Iris’ life isn’t ordinary, but whatever you may call it is better than any other dream, or any other fantasy she could think of.


End file.
